Yuzai Cai'ohe
Yuzai Cai'ohe (Yuu-zai Kai-oh-he) is the First Shepherd of Yggdrasil's Realm, and the Fifth Shepherd from his original world. His previous familiar was Sha'sheru, his current one is Padparadscha. Unlike common Shepherds, Yuzai was not discovered until the age of seven years, at which he had already been reduced to an apathetic weapon by those who raised him. As a compromise to keeping him alive, the previous world's authorities assigned him an Empath Module to prevent him from potentially going berserk. Appearance : Yuzai is a tall, young and handsome man with mixed features of harpy and elf heritage. He has feathery, soft, snow white hair which reaches to his collarbones. Long feathers in hues of turquoise to green grow from the back of his skull, matching his pair of long, feathered, pointed ears. His golden eyes are framed by traditional make up. : Two X-crossed pairs of wings grow from his back, the upper ones having a broader wing span than the lower pair. Following his harpy genes, Yuzai has additional wings sprouting from his arms, his hands coming out of the middle bow, his fingernails resembling a combination of elf nails and harpy talons. Below his back, a tail with long, vibrant patterned feathers resides. : Both of his legs are of avian nature, whereas the general shape remains mainly elven - he walks on the base of his toes rather than the full sole. Sharp talons grow from his toes. The thighs are covered in feathers from the knees up, reaching upwards his crotch area. : Yuzai's hair and feathers will occasionally shimmer with iridescence from the aether coating his body. His hair, as well as his feathers, have the ability to glow in the dark, due to aether radiation. Personality Yuzai grew up void of emotion and empathy due to an upbringing in lands that suffered from aether famine, thus being exposed to frequent death and suffering around him. His sense of morality is clouded beyond repair, which makes his decisions impulsive and unpredictable. Neither "good" nor "evil" exist to him. Even if he may experience concepts similar of love and sadness, he is incapable of expressing them properly; He has never shed tears that were his own. The closest he could get to the imitation of intimacy was physical contact, thus engaging in many short lived affairs to be able to feel something fulfilling, not putting a lot of thought into how it would affect his partners. Due to the constant orders from authorities and Aetherbed services through his life, Yuzai has a tendency to rebel as a coping mechanism, often doing the exact opposite of what he is told, thinking it will make the decision his own. He has a low view of his own worth, often jesting about his own death. Existential crisis plague him frequently, making him bitter about life as a whole. As his public image, he tends to show himself as courageous, well-mannered and charming - the representation of a noble Shepherd. He speaks secretively of himself, on guard about potential enemies. Only to those who have come to get a closer view on his real nature are granted insight on his true personality and thoughts. In repossession of his free will, Yuzai has started to walk on a difficult path of sorting his newfound emotions, at a constant risk of them pulling him back into a desire for destruction. He has become more attentive and patient, hoping to create more relationships that can help him pursue a hopeful direction in life, while simultaneously being more open to reckless behavior to trigger the types of positive emotions that he missed out on during his past, such as love, passion and euphoria. On the other hand, he is now more prone to lashing out and attempting to avoid facing his feelings, neglecting his familiar who channels those emotions to him on occasion despite considering them one of the most important things in his life. He has developed a fear of losing those he cares about, causing him stress if he starts worrying. He has come to be more selective in the choice of partners to be intimate with upon learning that longer lasting contact can come with many obstacles. Abilities *'Judgement:' Cancels out every magic spell or curse by touch (excludes magic cast by Mystics) and reverts aether back to its default stage by reverting the flow of time. Additionally grants the ability to see the aether aura of living beings. *'Reckoning:' Area of effect that cancels out every spell or curse in its range, regardless of the caster being within the range.The Reckoning Trivia * His two extra pairs of wings are an anomaly that spread due to excessive aether radiation - his own mother only had arm wings. * He is fluent in various languages in order to communicate even with those unfamiliar with the common tongue during duties. * His moral alignment would be Lawful Neutral. * While he does not need food, his energy reserves do not burn out as quickly if he eats, so he typically eats his share of meals. ** Yuzai hates brussel sprouts and peas. When he was younger he would try to hide them anywhere he could to pretend he ate them. It was not rare that a priest undid their robe and a dozen peas would roll out of their hood. In every jar there is would be a sprout. ** Yuzai has never had some of the most mundane dishes, but has eaten delicacies like dragon and kelpie. The concept of most average people food, for example canned soup, fascinates him. Quotes * "I want to know... what it's like. To feel alive. To feel like I am making my own decisions. To be... more than my duty. See beyond that somehow. And then, maybe then... I could find a reason for all this. ... I'm replaceable. I know everyone would be better off with another rebirth of mine. The death of my previous life was... too sudden. I guess back then I was better. People miss that version of me. And some... I feel like some hope I would become the same, eventually. I have to stand in footsteps that I made myself, in another body, with other memories. Isn't that strange? How I'm standing in my own shadow? Sometimes I just want to grant the world this favor of... leaving. Make space for a better version." - Previous World }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shepherds